Moi Mangemort ? Plus jamais !
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: Ah la la... Dur dur d'être un Mangemort. On évite de se faire jeter à Azkaban, de se confronter aux Aurors mais le plus dur c'est quand on apprécie pas son supérieur. C'est le cas de Mrs.Hyde qui n'apprécie pas Voldemort et ça, le Mage noir le lui rend bien. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'au jour où une embrouille de pacotille éclate et que Madame démissionne. Depuis quand on démissionne ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci sur Harry Potter ! J'étais en train de regarder les films avant de me poser une question toute bête : et si les Mangemorts avaient un syndicat ? Originellement cette fic devait être un OS mais je pense la continuer alors si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi dans les commentaires.

Enjoy et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Un Lundi matin chez les Mangemorts, comme tous les autres. Actuellement ils étaient en réunion avec leur Seigneur vénéré, Lord Voldemort. L'homme au faciès de serpent balaya son regard rouge sur l'assemblée. Pour une fois, ses incapables étaient tous présent et à l'heure. Parfait. Alors il commença son petit discours et invita ses serviteurs à s'assoir. Bientôt, Bellatrix Lestrange leva la main afin d'attirer l'attention de son Maitre préféré.

"Qu'y a-t-il Bellatrix ?

\- Maitre, commença la femme aux cernes lourdes, savez-vous où se trouve..."

Le regard que lui lança Jedusor la dissuada de continuer. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et lui. Bellatrix se ratatina sur son siège et jeta un regard sur celui vacant à sa droite. Mais où était-elle passée ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître une Mangemort aux cernes horribles sur le visage et aux cheveux éparpillés. Celle-ci, contrairement à ses collègues, ne revêtait pas une robe de sorcier mais d'un pyjama Moldu recouvert d'une cape qui firent bien rire certains. Rires qui cessèrent immédiatement sous la regard de la concernée et celui du Maitre. Ignorant les commentaires désobligeants sur sa tenue courte et soit-disant sexy, la jeune femme contourna la grande table en U pour finalement se poster devant Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda l'homme en la voyant poser quelque chose sur son bureau

\- Une lettre, ça se voit pas ? Grogna l'autre "

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence sans se préoccuper des spectateurs. De toute façon, entre ces deux-là mieux valait ne pas s'interposer. La jeune femme à la robe noire sourit face au regard noir que lui lançait l'autre, visiblement il n'avait pas aimé son ton insolent. Déjà qu'elle déboulait en trombe alors qu'il était occupé, il n'allait pas se gêner pour remettre cette idiote à sa place.

"Je pensais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir, rétorqua l'homme"

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait hâte de voir sa tête de con, quand elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle !

" Justement, c'est le cas ! Tom Elvis Jedusor, je démisionne !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda dangereusement Voldemort sans se relever qu'elle avait utilisé encore une fois son prénom

\- Vous ne voulez plus me voir et inversement alors il est normal que je parte, non ?

\- Je vous interdit de faire ça ! Rugit Voldemort en se levant de son siège"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Hyde de s'énerver. Même quand elle voulait partir, il l'empêchait ! Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça... Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Mangemort. Elle était sûre que ce tordu serait prêt à la supporter pour mieux lui pourrir la vie ! Jusqu'à quand ce type va lui pourrir la vie ?

" Nan mais c'est pas vrai, hurla Hyde, pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir !"

Hyde regarda l'homme au visage de serpent et y vit l'ombre d'un sourire. L'enfoiré, ça le faisait rire ! La jeune femme lança une pique à Tom qui au vu de son rictus, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Les deux mages noirs recommencèrent leur dispute, oubliant qu'ils se donnaient en spectacles, mais rien à faire : aucun ne cédait. Afin de vous épargner cette longue "discussion" ponctuée d'insultes telles que "attardée", "face de serpent" et j'en passe. Nous retrouvons alors l'employeur et l'employée, qui en étaient déjà aux baguettes. Les sorts fusaient de tout les côtés et Hyde, qui venait d'éviter un Doloris, renouvela sa demande plus ou moins poliment.

" Je vous ordonne de me virer !

\- Et moi je vous ordonne de rester ici !

\- Je préfère mourir que de rester avec vous !

\- Si vous continuez c'est qui risque de vous arriver, Hyde !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Jedusor !"

De leur côté, les autres Mangemorts regardaient l'échange comme des Moldus qui regardaient un match de tennis, se contentant de compter les points. D'un côté, la cousine de Bellatrix n'avait pas tort mais ce serait de la folie de s'opposer au Maître. Une seule grande gueule parmi les Mangemorts et voilà le résultat ! Naturellement, tous se retournèrent vers Bellatrix. C'était sa cousine après tout, à elle de s'en occuper. Avant même que Lucius n'ouvre la bouche pour demanda à sa belle-soeur de calmer Hyde, un grand fracas retentit. Ils virent Hyde se diriger vers la sortie avec Voldemort derrière elle. Une fois celle-ci sur le pas de porte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres empoigna celle-ci avec un telle fureur qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait la briser. Le bois de chêne céda sous ses longs doigts et il eut soudainement envie de les porter sur ce calvaire ambulant.

"Je vous préviens Hyde, commença Tom, si vous quittez ce manoir ne vous plaignez pas après !

\- Comme si vous m'aimiez, rétorqua Hyde en le poussant à l'intérieur de la salle pour reformer la porte, au revoir Tom !"

* * *

Eh voilà c'est tout pour le prologue ! Dites-moi si ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas et je ne suis une fan des impardonnables comme Voldy !

Voldemort : Plaît-il ?

Shi : Euh...À plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie alors je profite de mon nouvel élan d'inspiration pour vous partager la suite de cette histoire. Tout d'abord, merci à tous les lecteurs et ceux qui ont émis un avis sur cette histoire même quand je n'étais pas là pour leur répondre.

J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop, et encore le mot est plus faible, attendre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Stupide. Dès le début, elle avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bien avant son entrée dans l'Ordre des Mangemorts, au côté de sa famille et des autres servant celui dont les faibles n'osaient prononcer du bout des lèvres, tel un léger murmure, le nom. À vrai dire, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle s'était laissée porter par les évènements. Cela avait débuté durant sa tendre enfance, dans une famille de Sang Pur, fière de ne pas s'être mêlée à ces impuretés hideuses qu'étaient les Moldus et leurs hérésies qu'ils osaient proclamer comme étant de glorieuses machines ou de la technologie. Des imbéciles qui se prenaient pour l'élite de l'humanité alors qu'ils n'étaient que des insectes, un peu plus gros que ceux qui peuplaient les forêts, sans leurs tas de ferrailles lui avait-on répéter. Comme tout enfant à cet âge, elle y avait cru ardemment, désireuse de ne pas décevoir son entourage, et de se montrer à la hauteur de cet héritage qui était le leur. Alors elle fit comme tous les autres de son rang, maltraitant les elfes de maison comme bon lui semblait, des serviteurs en guenilles qu'on lui faisait parvenir pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices, tel des jouets à échelle humaine.

Puis vint l'étude de la magie dans les livres. De ce qu'elle avait lu, les Sortilèges Impardonnables lui avaient d'emblée apparu comme les sorts grandioses, que seuls les plus grands sorciers du Monde pouvaient maîtriser. Dans le seul but de les apprendre, elle se cachait dans les combles, allongée derrières les verreries vieillottes et les caisses de bois, observant par un petit trou son père exercer sur des larbins le Doloris. Elle observait chaque geste, chaque inclinaison de la baguette et les gravait dans sa mémoire, de telles sortes à ne jamais les oublier. « Un jour, je maîtriserai ces sorts comme personne. » s'était-elle promis. Un stupide rêve d'une enfant gâtée de mages noirs. Une pauvre gamine qui n'avait comme ami que ses cousins et qui jalousait, avec honte, les autres garnements impurs qui s'amusaient en ville, en jouant gaiement.

Il fallut l'arrivée de Poudlard pour qu'elle côtoie enfin des sorciers souillés. Dans une moindre mesure, le Choixpeau en ayant décidé autrement. Cette idiotie parlante, qui avait le don de ne juger qu'une infime partie de la personnalité, l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. À croire que ce vieux tas de cuir avait deviné qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une enfant de cœur avec le temps. Évidemment, elle et ses cousines firent la fierté de leur clan, contrairement à son cousin Sirius qui fut la risée de tous pour son envoi à Gryffondor.

Chacun avait alors grandi non sans mal entre les rixes, les match de Quidditch et les amours de jeunesse. Ce fut alors la fin des études et l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gosse de riche, sans emploi, on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait travailler à un haut poste dans le Ministère pour amplifier le prestige de leur famille. À cette époque, Bella, Lucius et d'autres de leur bande avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Ils lui avaient alors proposé de grossir les rang, lui assurant que le travail effectué pour Voldemort était grassement récompensé. Se faire couper les vivres ou jouir des primes que lui offraient leur Chef le choix était vite faite. Sans compter que la majorité de ses familles faisaient parti de l'Ordre elle n'avait pas envie de se faire excommunier comme son cousin Animagus.

Hyde porta le verre de bière à ses lèvres, l'âcre mousse immaculée pétillant contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. En fin de compte, sa démission avait été la première et véritable décision de sa vie. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de choisir sa propre route. Au diable, les journées quasi militaires et les intimidations du Seigneur des Ténèbres la voilà libre ! Quant à ses parents, qu'ils coupent les vivres si cela leur chante elle avait suffisamment épargné pour finir ses jours dans un magnifique manoir londonien. Et ce n'était pas grâce à Jedusor. Ah, Jedusor qu'il était loin cet imbécile ! Elle pouvait enfin vivre en paix ! Et pour l'inaugurer, elle allait enflammer cet portrait hideux de cette tête de serpent qui trônait dans son salon ! Dire que sa mère avait jugé que cette horreur serait un cadeau d'anniversaire, autant lui offrir un séjour prolongé à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Et dire qu'il pensait que je ne partirai pas ! Qui fait le malin maintenant, Tom ? Hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt le tableau à l'effigie du mage

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air… T'adresser de cette façon à un portrait du Maître en sachant très bien qu'il peut lui rapporter tes insanités. »

Hyde faillit tomber à la renverse à l'entente de la voix de Bellatrix. La Lestrange se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, les poings serrés contre les hanches, les sourcils froncés. De la cendre parsemait son visage cerné et sa crinière bouclée ébouriffée ne pouvait être que la conséquence d'un voyage avec la poudre de cheminette. L'Ancienne Mangemort avala sa salive face à la vision de sa cousine qui semblait sortir d'une mine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

« Bella…que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Hasarda la jeune femme. Père a de nouveau… »

La baguette qui vint appuyer sur sa glotte la dissuada de continuer. Par Merlin, elle n'allait pas lui lancer un Doloris, si ?

« Je suis curieuse de voir si tu cries pus fort sous l'effet d'un Doloris que sous l'effet de la colère, susurra-t-elle en exerçant une pression plus forte

\- J'ai démissionné alors ne me blâme pas pour ça.

\- Une démission ? Tu a jeté le déshonneur sur notre famille et tu appelles ça une démission ? Tu n'as donc pas vu dans quel état tu as mis le Maître ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas vu dans quel état ton précieux Maître m'a mise, peut-être ? Siffla cyniquement Hyde. »

À croire que Voldemort comptait plus qu'elle aux yeux de Bellatrix. Quoique, mauvais exemple. De tous les fanatiques, Bella était la pire. Cette femme vénérait cette tête de serpent, au point d'avoir instaurer chez les Mangemorts un chant à la gloire de Voldemort. Un chant aussi laid qu'une chanson paillarde de Moldus et qui, accessoirement, était l'un des pires moments de sa vie entière. Devoir, en personne, annoncer à Tom que ses fidèles soldats avaient écrit une ode à son honneur. Même lorsque Fenrir l'avait trouvée complètement ivre en train de danser avec Yaxley n'avait pas été aussi dégradant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il s'était moqué d'elle pour sa piètre performance. Comme s'il l'avait engagé pour faire de l'opéra, tiens… Décidément, ce type ne connaissait rien à rien. Se moquer de ses employés, ce n'était pas chez les Moldus qu'on verrait ça. Avec leur syndicat, le patron n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Malheureusement, pour ces débiles qui ne savaient pas dire non, la parole du Lord était absolu. Et au loin de partir comme elle l'avait fait, ils restaient là, accrochés à ses robes comme de gentils toutous.

Si seulement ils connaissaient la définition même d'un syndicat…


End file.
